The Right Thing
by BlackFireRaven
Summary: Spoilers for 1x16 "The Love Boat"...just a small scene that could describe how Charlie, Jason & Nora came up with the plan to take over the boat...major Jarlie tones...


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in regards to NBC's Revolution. If I did J.D. Pardo would be a much more prominent figure in the show and the rift between him and Charlie that just occurred in 1x18 would not have happened. Okay, I've got that out of my system.

**The Right Thing**

Miles left the room and Charlie after confirming that he was aware Dr. Camp's family was being held hostage in order to secure his cooperation. Charlie took in a deep breath before turning to the doctor with a muttered apology and fully retrained him once more. The doctor tried to say something through his gag but it came out gurgled. Charlie removed the obstruction so he could speak.

"I just wanted to say thank you, and I'm sorry you got hit because of me," Dr. Camp said remorsefully.

"Don't worry about it. He was just looking for an excuse," Charlie reassured him before replacing the gag and leaving the room to be guarded by someone else.

**JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC**

Charlie was cleaning the cut on her lip in the lavatory when Jason walked in, not realizing she was there.

"Sorry," he said spotting her and was about to back out when he noticed what she was doing.

Concern flashed in his eyes as he stepped inside the room and turned her to face him fully so he could get a better look at her face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Charlie told him and attempted to turn back to what she was doing but Jason held her chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger.

He inspected the wound for a moment before turning her head gently to the side so he could examine her cheek where a very light bruise was beginning to form.

"That's not nothing. Someone hit you. And I'm guessing I know who," Jason growled and let go of her.

He turned angrily, about to storm out when Charlie grabbed his arm to hold him in place.

"Leave it alone, Jason."

"He thinks he can get away with anything. Not this," he ground out, animosity evident in his voice and face.

Animosity on her behalf, but deeper than that festered an anger that had only grown in ferocity since childhood. An anger he had only just recently been free to exhibit openly.

"Hey," Charlie said softly, waiting for him to look at her. After a moment his brown eyes met her blue ones and she continued, "He'll get what's coming to him, just not here and not now. But, thank you…for worrying."

Charlie's eyes dropped from his with her last words. A small, shy smile graced his face and he looked as though he was about to say something when Nora appeared in the doorway. Her presence an effective wet blanket that cut off anything he might have said.

"I heard what happened. You okay?" Nora asked looking Charlie over.

"Yeah, I'm good," Charlie assured her and discreetly removed her hand from Jason's arm, having forgotten it was still there.

"Good. We need to talk about the Dr. Camp situation," Nora started but stopped and gave Jason a look of uncertainty.

Charlie understood what she was thinking and said, "Don't worry. If this is going where I think it is we can trust him."

Jason looked between the two women, his confusion evident, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Turns out Neville and the Georgian forces are holding Dr. Camp's family hostage to coerce him into making anthrax and Miles knew about it," Nora informed him, unable to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"One of the reasons I left the Monroe Militia was because of tactics like this. What can we do about it?" Jason asked crossing his arms and leaning back against the sink.

"We can take over the boat and get them to take us to where they're holding the Doc's family. We then send them to Dunbar where I have some friends who can get them papers and help them disappear," Nora lad out the plan as though it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Right. Okay. Sounds easy," Jason said, doubt coloring his voice.

"It'd be easier if we had Miles on our side," Nora admitted reluctantly.

"I'll talk to him. See if I can get him on board," Charlie offered.

"And if you can't?" Jason asked.

"I'll handle it. Think you can take care of your father?" Charlie asked in return.

"Yeah, I got him," Jason affirmed with a quiet confidence.

"Okay, so you two deal with Miles and Neville then we take the deck. Do what you can then meet back here. I'll grab Dr. Camp," Nora confirmed and her two cohorts nodded their agreement.

Jason turned back to Charlie when Nora left. He lifted a finger and tenderly traced the split in her lip while his larger body crowded her smaller one in the cramped room.

"Thanks for being with me on this," Charlie said lightly.

Jason dropped his hand and shrugged nonchalantly, "It's the right thing to do."


End file.
